onepiecegrandendeavorfandomcom-20200213-history
Karami Katsuki
Karami Katsuki, who is also known as "Golden Warrior Katsuki" is the captain and doctor of the Golden Sword Pirates. He is one of twelve pirates known as "The Worst Generation." He is the only son of the Yonko, Karami Fujimoto. He is the founder and captain of the Golden Sword Pirates. Appearance Katsuki has a muscular, yet skinny build, his width being nearly what one would refer to as scrawny. His height is slightly above average (5'10). He has long and scraggly blue hair with a thick strip of hair covering the middle of his forehead as a bang. He has blue eyes, one occasionally being covered by his bang, depending on the angle. Katsuki's main outfit consists of an open, black, hooded coat which reveals his muscular chest and bears his crew's logo on the back of it. He also wears a pair of jeans and boots. Personality Katsuki has a rather cheerful and lighthearted personality, quite often taking things as a joke. He is also very laid-back and easygoing, as he appears to be quite carefree, many things not quite grabbing his attention, unless he believes it is something he should care for. Although Katsuki is usually quite carefree and easygoing, he becomes extremely stern and serious when in the heat of battle against someone of equal or superior strength compared to him. This also happens when his friends and/or crew become involved with something potentially fatal to them. Relationships Crew Despite having the enormous fleet of a crew he has, Katsuki cares about each crew-mate equally, and is willing to risk his life for them. He thinks of his crew as his family and friends, as he picks each member on his own (although it is much easier for him to choose than Laval Shizuka) and many of the higher-ups of his crew. Friends Laval Shizuka Ever since the two met at the Sabaody Archipelago, Laval Shizuka and Katsuki have become the best of friends. Although much of his crew finds Katsuki to be quite annoying, Shizuka rather enjoys Katsuki's lighthearted personality, jokester side, and his company. They trust each other to the point of the two forming an alliance between their crews. Enemies World Government As a feared and well-known pirate, the World Government takes Katsuki quite seriously. They especially take the fact that is the son of a Yonko very seriously. Marines As a pirate, the Marines are constantly trying to capture Yamato, and as a pirate Kasuki is also naturally wanted by them. Abilities and Powers Katsuki is an extremely well-known, feared, and powerful pirate who controls an enormous crew. Although his crew is of enormous size, he is known to be the strongest member of the crew. He was often trained in battle skills and combat by his father in his youth. Unlike others, Katsuki went to school and had a rather good education before leaving to be a pirate, meaning he has a rather high level of intelligence compared to others. It is also clear he is intelligent as he studied in medical skills, and is the doctor of his crew. Physical Abilities Despite his skinny build, Katsuki has rather notable physical strength, as he is seen to be able to knockout opponents more than twice the size of him with his are hands. He also appears to be rather strong, as he is able to wield a large nodachi blade for long periods of time, which also shows that he has great endurance. Medical Expetise Since he was a boy, Katsuki had been used to medical science, as he took a great interest in medical science in school, and still uses his great medical knowledge as a pirate. He was also later raised by a doctor when his father left to be a pirate, which only helped his medical knowledge grow. Devil Fruit Further Information: Ope Ope no Mi Katsuki ate a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit called the Ope Ope no Mi, which gives him the ability to create a spherical territory of light blue aura. In this spherical territory, Katsuki is capable of separating and spatially displacing anything and everything inside (including himself), referred to as that he can "operate" on anything within the spherical "operating room" hence the name of the Devil Fruit. Easily one of the most versatile Devil Fruits in existence, Katsuki is capable of causing mass destruction in the area he controls. He can also use it for teleportation. As Katsuki has great medical knowledge, he is able to use the Devil Fruit to its full potential, able to use the power to cure nearly any sickness. Swordsmanship Katsuki is has a high expertise in swordsmanship, using his blade which is nearly as tall as he is as his main way of offense. Katsuki uses his swordsmanship when he does not feel the need to use his Devil Fruit power, as it uses large amounts of his physical stamina. In contrast to the ranged slashes of traditional swordsman, Katsuki’s sword slashes don’t travel but simply provide the cutting effect while his spatial manipulation within his ROOM provides the range. He can dismember people without harming them and attach separated parts in any manner he sees fit. Haki Katsuki is a skilled user of Haki. He was born with Haoshoku Haki, most likely a trait passed from his father. He is also capable of using Busoshoku Haki to enhance his offensive capabilities as well as bypass Devil Fruit defenses. Katsuki has also shown to be able to use Kenbunshoku Haki to sense the presence of his comrades around him, although this appears to be his only use of it. History Past Childhood Katsuki was born in Loguetown, and was raised by his father for the first few years of his life. Katsuki went to school for his childhood, training with his father in hand-to-hand combat, while he mainly studied, and excelled in medical science. Later on, his father, Fujiwara who was a Yonko felt a life of piracy and the sea calling to him, and left Katsuki to his doctor friend who lived in Loguetown. There, Katsuki learned more advanced medical skills, procedures and even swordsmanship from the doctor. He also continued to practice what his father taught him. When he turn sixteen, Katsuki left Loguetown and started his crew, which he named the Golden Sword Pirates.